Yuna Dream, Rikku's nightmares
by nnf247
Summary: There is a gap between the first game and the second. well it time to close the gap. I made up the stories but the infro is from Square.
1. Yuna dream Rikku nightmares

After the team defeat Seymour Natus, they tried to escape Bevelle. The solider surround them with all corners. The team decided to spill up and met up at the Macalania forest. Auron went with Kimahri, Wakka went with Lulu and Rikku but she was really was trying to follow Tidus and Yuna who was already gone. When Auron, Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku got to the Macalania forest, they notice that two of their comrades were still missing. They head back for them.  
"Where are they?" Rikku asked in concern.  
"They can't be far, ya?" Wakka said.  
The team looked around. "Look." Lulu pointed at the hallway with a strange blue light.  
"Let's go." Auron said. They ran through the hallway and stop at the sight of soldiers walking towards two lying bodies. Rikku took out her binoculars and saw it was Tidus and Yuna.  
"No!" Rikku cried covering her mouth with her hands. "Ed lyh'd pa dras!"  
(in Al Bhed It can't be them!)  
Wakka looked closely. "That son-of-a-shoopuf! They killed them."  
"No…" Rikku sob with her mouth cover.  
"Well, they don't deserve to live than" Auron said calmly. "On a count of three, we're strike. Lulu and Rikku, get them out of here." Auron turn to them. "Ready?"  
Wakka and Kimahri gave him a good solid nod. Auron turn to Rikku, who was still petrified from it. "Ready, Rikku?" Auron asked seriously.  
Rikku woke up and nodded at him. Auron took out his weapon, as did the other teammates. Auron begins the countdown.  
"One…Two…THREE!" And the team strike!  
Auron and Kimahri make way for Rikku and Lulu to get to the bodies. Lulu grabs Yuna's body first as Rikku try to carries Tidus'. But his body is too heavy. Her emotions got in the way and begin to cry again.  
"I can't carry him…"Rikku cried. "Detic, oui bnuseca du ramb sa du cyja Oihy. OUI BNUSECA!!!"   
(in Al Bhed Tidus, you promise to help me to save Yuna. YOU PROMISE!!!)  
Auron turn to Wakka who nodded him. Wakka came and sweep Tidus up. The team ran out of the room and out of Bevelle.

At the Macalania forest, Rikku was still crying as Tidus and Yuna lay motionless on the forest floor.  
"Drao lyh'd pa tayt, drao lyh'd pa tayt". Rikku mumble in al bhed.  
(in Al Bhed they can't be dead, they can't be dead.)  
"Rikku, snap out of it!" Wakka yelled at her but she kept on crying.  
Auron was impatience and grab her by her shirt. "RIKKU, WAKE UP!" He shouted at her. Rikku stopped and looked at him. "You have the power to save them both. You got Full Life, so use it!"  
Rikku nod and did her prayer "Please, bring Yuna back. This is not her time to leave yet. She's still needed here." And shed a tear for her.  
"Please bring back Tidus, my secret crush. He must keep his promise to me." And shed a tear for him. When Tidus morn, she ran off behind the trees. The team Ah's as they awaken. Rikku heard Auron talking to Tidus.  
"We was all worried about you, especially Rikku who I think have a crush on you."  
"Really," Tidus answer unsure. "…uh…I kind of have a thing for Yuna. I just like Rikku as a friend, but nothing else."  
Rikku cover her mouth but she understands she could never beat Yuna anyway. They were destining to be together. And she must learn to accept that. Rikku return to the group. "Are we all clear?" Rikku asked.  
"Let me looked" Auron said and check it out  
Auron came back. "We're all clear. We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future. Yuna?"  
The game goes as follow….


	2. Must face the past Rikku

Rikku, Yuna, and Paine went back to the tunnel where Tidus and Yuna was attack. Yuna may not remember but that was something that Rikku wants to forget. That event gives her nightmare every night during Yuna pilgrimage. Even though the nightmares die down, they're awakening after arriving walking to the hallway that leads to the room where Tidus and Yuna dies. Rikku stopped as her team looked back.  
"Rikku, what's wrong" Yuna asked her but no replied.  
"RIKKU?" Paine called out but still didn't answer. "This is the first time that Rikku EVER been quiet. That not likes her." Paine said to Yuna.  
"I know. I don't remember being here, but it seems that something bad happen here, two years ago."  
"Rikku," Yuna quietly called out her name.  
"E lyh'd...hud oad...hud oad.." Rikku whisper.  
I can't...not yet...not yet..  
"What's you mean not yet?" Paine asked her.  
"I can't face it again, no!" She cried. She duck and cover her face. "I can't face it! I can't face it!"  
"Its better if we come back here another time." Paine suggests.  
"Yea, that's a good idea." Yuna replied, and carried Rikku back to the airship, Celsius.  
Back at Celsius, Yuna tried to get through to Rikku.  
"Rikku, can you hear me?" Yuna asked here.  
"Are you sure you weren't there during you pilgrimages?" Paine asked again.  
"I don't remember. I remember escape from Bevelle but that just it." Yuna answers. Just than Rikku woke up and look at her teammates.  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
"What's wrong with you?" Paine asked Rikku.  
"Rikku, was you in a trace or spell?" Yuna asked.  
"No, what are you guys talking about?"  
"I mean when we were in that tunnel in Bevelle…" But Rikku face change.  
"Oh…you don't remember, do you?" Rikku said in silently.  
"What am I suppose to remember?" Yuna asked her.  
"That dream…of Tidus and you dying…it wasn't a dream at all." Rikku answers.  
The team was quiet.  
"It was real?" Yuna asked.  
"It was real…too real and I was there. It was something that I want to forget." Rikku started to cry.  
"So it wasn't a dream." Yuna mumble to herself.  
Rikku shook her head. "You did die there, during your pilgrimages…"

The team returns to the tunnel of the cave with Rikku in arms. Each step that Rikku, she remember her nightmares. Lost in her own trance she recalls every word that was said in that even.  
It's a lot of words so I'm not recalling it.  
When they got to the Macalania forest, Rikku stopped when she say a prayer for Tidus.  
Please bring back Tidus, my secret cru...opps!" Rikku said covering her mouth. But it was already too late. Yuna and Paine knew, two years ago, she has a crush on Tidus too.  
"That's all I remember," Rikku lied.  
"I see. So that dream, it wasn't my dream. It was my memories." Yuna answers.  
"Since than, I've been having nightmare every night during your pilgrimages." Rikku told her. "And now I'm going to have that again." Rikku begin to cry.  
"Rikku," Yuna hugs her. "But you did save us. You save us both."  
"I know but…" she begin silent.  
"We all got scars from our battle, let heal them together." Paine announces "And beside, I miss the blabber mouth Rikku."  
That makes Rikku laugh. Yuna turn to her.  
"You're ready to go back?" Yuna asked.  
"Yea…it's time to face my nightmares." Rikku replied.  
And all in arms YRP return to tunnel, together.


End file.
